In the video game industry, there are several different types of game controllers or video game pads for video games. Video game players use the video game pads to control and manipulate different functions or operations in the video games. The video game pads typically include different controls or input devices such as buttons, triggers or tension analog sticks to control these operations.
The ‘feel’ of existing analog sticks for video game pads is set by the design of the stick and the pad assembly. In particular, the resistance of the stick determines how easy or difficult the stick is to manipulate and control. The level of resistance also affects a player's comfort level using the stick while playing a video game.
Known analog sticks do not allow players to control the level of lateral resistance of the sticks. Therefore, a player's level of comfort and control using a particular analog stick of a video game pad is determined by the resistance set by the manufacturer. If an analog stick is not comfortable to use or is difficult to manipulate because the resistance is too high, the player's level of enjoyment playing a video game decreases. Additionally, the player may have to return the video game pad to the store where the video game pad was purchased and/or purchase a new video game pad that is more comfortable for the player to use, all of which is costly and time consuming for the player.
Accordingly, there is a need for an analog stick for a video game pad which is adjustable to enable players to choose the amount of resistance for the stick and enhance comfort and control of the video game pad for the players.